


Billy the kid

by pizzz_10



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Candy Shops, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14443260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzz_10/pseuds/pizzz_10
Summary: Billy Hargrove is just a kid with a sweet tooth who almost refuses to grow up and Steve loves it.





	Billy the kid

**Author's Note:**

> There was a little too much angst in the tag so I made this.

Billy is what you called a big kid. He doesn't really show it to people, nor will he will admit it but he has these little quirks that some people will notice.

He has a sweet tooth, Whenever he runs out of cigarettes, he sucks on lollipops instead or on sour candies. 

Candy is probably the only thing he take over a pack of cigarettes.

A week after that whole fight at the Byers, Billy is digging through Max's candy bag on the kitchen counter, looking for any candy he might want. 

"Hey!" 

He turns around, caught red handed. "What the hell Billy? That's mine!" She takes a her bag away from him. "Learn to share Max." He goes to reach for the bag but Max pulls it away. "Get your own Billy." She mumbles. 

"Fine." Billy thought she owed him at least one piece of chocolate after fucking drugging him and threatening him with a fucking bat. 

a month later Max is telling him about how he needs to follows Steve's car, because there’s a place that Steve is stopping at to take the kids. “I wanna fucking go home Max."

"Billy for once can you just stop complaining and take me, my friends are stoping there." 

"If you're friends jumped off a cliff would you do it too?" Max glares, "can you just take me, Jesus Christ."

"Lord's fucking name Max, but fine." Billy follows Steve's car until they finally get there. The place that they stopped at was a sweets shop. Billy's never seen this place before, but he recognizes the building and it's location.  

"wasn't this a radio shack?"

"Yeah, but they went out business. So it was replaced by this." She gets out of the car and goes to go see her friends. Billy watches them and see that Steve is leading them in and he also sees one kid he doesn't recognize. It was a kid with a bowl cut, wearing a vest jacket.  

They all go in the shop, smiles on their faces and Steve stares at him for a moment, but goes in when Dustin grabs his hand to drag him in. 

Billy sits in the car for a moment before deciding to get out and go towards the shop. 

Inside all of the kids were looking around, picking out the candy they wanted, they all stop when the bell above the door rings and they see Billy stepping in. 

"Billy I thought you were going to wait in the car?"

"Tired of waiting." He mumbles, he starts looking around the shop and his eyes land on Harrington. "Aren't you just great Mom Harrington? taking your kids out for candy." 

"Did you really just come in here to be a dick Hargrove?" Billy was about to say something, but he sees Max glare at him. It was ‘the leave my friends alone.’ glare, but Billy wasn't really intimidated by it, he just didn't want to hear Max bitch later on. 

Billy decides just to keep quit and looks around the shop. "Holy shit." He mumbles. He goes to a shelf with wooden boxes and there was a sign above it, that said 'salt water taffy.’ Billy goes over to it and looks at them. He remembers having them when he was younger, His mom got them a lot. 

The boxes that held the candies were decorative and had pictures of the ocean. Billy smiles as he picks up a box

Billy then goes over to one of the candy jars and gets a bag of sour gummy worms. 

While he was doing that, Steve watched. He noticed how Billy had a child like innocence to him just wondering around the candy shop. It was actually cute. 

Billy grabs at least two chocolate bars and goes over to the counter to pay for his stuff. After he pays, he was about to go back to his car until he notice that the kid with bowl cut was panicking a little.

The kids and Steve also notice. "What's wrong Will?"

"I think I lost my money." The kid almost looked like he wanted to cry a little. Billy tries to ignore this, but he can't when he sees the kid put back the bag of candy he wanted with an upset face.

"God damn it." Billy mumbles. He goes over to where the kid put the candy down and grabs it. "Hargrove you could at least wait until we left to get that if you wanted it." Steve thought Billy was going to buy it for himself in front of Will just to be a dick

"Shut up Harrington." Billy goes over to the counter and pays for it. Then hands it to Will. "Here kid." 

Will blushes a little and says "Thanks." All of the kids look at Billy with wide eyes and so does Steve. “Are you expecting Will to pay you back or something?" Dustin ask suspiciously. "There's gotta be a catch to this."

"There is no catch you little spazz, it's called doing something nice."

"You know how to be nice?" Billy gives him a warning glare before heading to the door. "Meet me in the car when you're done Max." With that he goes out the shop with his stuff.

There was a moment of silence before Will says, “I thought you guys said he was an asshole?"

"He is!" Dustin exclaims. "He's pure evil!"

"I don't think pure evil is buying candy for someone." 

"He doesn't buy me candy." Max mumbles feeling a little bit of jealousy. "Come on guys you can argue about this later, I gotta get you guys home." They all nod and start following Steve out the door. 

When Max is back in the car with Billy, she notice how he had a smile on his face just from looking at a candy box.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah why?"

"You're smiling and you did something nice.” Billy flips her off and starts the car. "Stop being a nosey little shit and just be quite."

Max glares, but looks at the wooden box Billy was looking at. "What is that stuff anyway and why does it make you so happy?"

God this kid ask too many questions, he thinks about ignoring her, but that wouldn't keep her quit. "It's salt water taffy...My mom us to get it for me a lot." 

"Oh. Can I try one?”

"Remember what you told me? Get your own.” Billy saw how those words stung her a bit, it felt a little good using her own words against her.

"Fine, they probably taste gross anyway." Billy rolls his eyes at her pettiness. "here." He takes one out of the box and tosses it to her and she catches it.

"Now shut up and leave me alone." 

The next day at school, Billy parks his car and gets out. He popped a piece of salt water taffy into his mouth. He heads to the entrance, but he sees Steve heading towards him.

"What do you want Harrington?" Steve reaches into his pocket and takes out two dollars. "Will wanted me to give this to you. It's the money he lost. Apparently it was between the seats. He insist that you have it." 

"Oh, Tell little Byers he can keep his money, he doesn't owe me anything." Steve nods and puts the money back in his pocket. "It was nice what you did for him."

Billy shrugs and takes out another piece of taffy. "Every kid should have a good first experience in a candy store." He pops the candy into his mouth.

"You know Hargrove, maybe you do have a heart." Steve jokes and to his surprise Billy didn't take offense to that, he just smirks and says. "Yeah, My heart grew three sizes that day." With that he walks towards the school.

A week after that, Billy and Steve started talking to each other a little bit whenever they waited outside the arcade for the kids. 

Steve notices how Billy is really into sweets. He’s seen him pop so many pieces of candy into his mouth.

"What are those?" Steve ask ask Billy was about to unwrap another one. "Salt water taffy."

"Oh. hey it is-"

"No it is not made from real salt water dumbass." Steve blushes, feeling a little embarrassed. "God you're such a dick." 

"Just don't ask stupid questions." Billy reaches into pocket and hands one to Steve. After unwrapping, he tries it. Steve gives a small smile. "This is so good, it has a perfect amount of sweetness. I can see why you like them so much."

"Had them a lot when I was a kid, never thought I get to taste them again." He was about to take another one out of his pocket, but he ran out. The rest was at home in his room.

So instead he takes a cigarette out. "So you smoke less when you have candy?”

"Maybe." Billy takes a drag and blows out some smoke. "Gonna stop at that candy store again, they have some candy cigarettes."

"Of course you would get those. Why would they even sell that? It can encourage kids to smoke and be like you."

"You're fucking funny Harrington." Billy then blows smoke into Steve's face. "Asshole." Steve says while coughing a little. 

Soon all the kids come out and start heading towards the cars. Dustin sees how close they are and eyes Billy suspiciously. 

"Quit with the creepy eyes, kid."

"Just making sure you're not plotting Steve's demise or something." Billy rolls his eyes and gets in his car when Max gets in.

When they're about to go, Max notices something. "Hey what's that?" She points to a happy meal box on the floor. "Oh that, Burger King got my order wrong and gave me that."

"Why didn't you send it back?"

"I was too hungry to wait for them to get it right."

It was Sunday and Billy was taking his car for a drive. Max was at Dustin's house, playing their little nerd game. Today he was just going to the quarry to decompress. 

Neil has been stressing him out a lot lately. But before he goes there, he makes a stop first. It was at a local McDonald's

He pulls into the drive thru and waits in a line of cars. When he finally gets to the intercom he orders. The thing that he orders is a happy meal. 

After He gets his food, he gets to the quarry. He parks his car and takes his order out of the bag. He has a small smile on his face when he opens the happy meal box and sees the toy in there with the food. 

It was a little E.T. toy, the little alien was in the famous bike basket. Billy puts his toy on the dashboard and takes out his burger to unwrap it. He was about to take a bite, but there was a tap on his window.

He looks and sees that it's Steve, he can also see the other teen's car. Billy rolls down the window. "You stalking me now Harrington?"

"No, I came here to think and I just saw your car here. Wait..is that a happy meal?"

"Uh, yeah but I got it for Max."

"If that's true, then I'm pretty sure she wouldn't appreciate it if you took a bite out of that burger.” 

“Damn it Harrington, you and Max are too fucking nosey."

"If you got it for yourself, you can just say so." 

"I didn't."

"You're eating out of the box."

"Fuck. Fine, I got it for myself. I got it because I wanted the toy." Steve notices the toy on the dashboard and reaches his hand through the window, grabbing it.

He looks at it and smiles. "You like the toys?"

"Yes." Billy says while his cheeks are turning a little pink. "If you tell anyone, I'll kick your ass." Steve chuckles and puts the toy back in the car. "Yeah I know. But who would of thought that Billy Hargrove is just a kid who refuses to grow up."

"Screw you Harrington." Billy's cheeks were getting redder. 

After hanging around Billy a bit more, Steve learns that Billy also loves sugary cereals and toys that comes with them

Steve has him over at his house and Steve was about to offer him a beer or something, but Billy sees a box of Lucky Charms in the kitchen. Billy takes the box down and gets a bowl.

"So I guess you won't be needing a beer huh?"

"Later." He looks at the box and notice that the cover said 'free Star Wars toy." Billy reaches into the box and takes it out. "you want this?"

"No, you can have it. I usually just give them to the kids anyway." Billy opens the toy up and it's a wind up toy of R2D2. He winds it up and watches it move across the table. 

Steve was finding this cute, Billy was just so amused by something so simple. Billy grabs his toy before it falls off the table and continues to eat his cereal. Steve decides to get a bowl for himself also.

Soon both are sitting on the couch and eating cereal. The TV is on and they were looking for something to watch. "Wait go back." Steve flips it back to the channel and sees that it was a cartoon. A Scooby doo cartoon. "You wanna watch this?" 

"Yeah, love this show. All though Fred seems like a huge douche bag to me. I also watch this show a lot when I'm high. It's awesome." 

"Why am I not surprise by that last part?" They watch the cartoon together, eating and laughing when Billy said some funny commentary.

A month went by and Billy continued to hang out with Steve, he even hung out with the kids sometimes.

The kids didn't like it at first, but they got use to his presence. His relationship with Max was getting better. 

Billy has apologized to Steve and Lucas. All though he did it before with Lucas, he just did it again because he felt really terrible for what he did to the kid. 

Right now, Billy and Steve were heading down the Wheeler's basement. They heard some arguing coming from the kids. "What are you spazzes arguing about?" Steve questions. 

On their game table they see some packs of pop rocks, some empty and some not. "We were eating pop rocks and Dustin started talking about how if you eat these with soda you'll explode." Lucas says.

"You could and I said your stomach would explode, not your whole body." Dustin exclaims. "It's a stupid myth Dustin, it won't happen." 

"Then prove me wrong and go get a soda from upstairs and-"

"I'm not drinking pop rocks and soda." 

"Then you're afraid that it's true." Lucas groans and they continue to argue. Billy rolls his eyes and goes upstairs. "Where he is going?" Max ask and Steve only shrugs.

In a minute Billy comes back down with a can of soda from the fridge. He puts it down for a moment to grab a pack of pop rocks. Billy rips it open and pours some into his mouth. 

After that he opens the soda. "Um Billy." Max says with some wary in her voice. "Don't worry Max if I die you can have my car and have them play Ted Nugent at my funeral."

Billy takes a big gulp of the soda. They all hear loud popping sounds from his mouth. They're all quit, like they’re waiting for something to happen. 

"How do you feel?" Dustin ask. "Like my guts are beating up each other, but this isn't too bad." He eats some more pop rocks and takes another gulp of soda.

"It actually feels awesome." He smiles and lifts up his head and starts gurgling the soda. All the kids and Steve start to laugh a bit. 

On a Saturday, Steve was at Billy's house. Neil is out of town for three days, so it was safe to have him over. They were sitting on the floor and Steve was looking through a shoe box filled with little toys, some from happy meals, some from cereal boxes and some just from convenience stores

"Does Max know you have these?"

"No and don't tell her. I don't want her sneaking into my room and messing with them."

Steve takes out a wind up set of chattering teeth. Once he winds it up, he lets it chatter on the floor. "God you're such a kid Billy...and a bit of a dork."  He says with a grin.

"I'm not a dork Harrington."

"Yeah sure." Steve reaches into his book bag and takes out something. "Got you this." It was a familiar box and Billy recognizes it immediately. "You got me more taffy?"  Steve nods and hands it to him. 

Billy gives a smile. "I could kiss you Harrington." He greedily takes the box and opens it. As he was about to take out a candy, Steve ask "would you?"

Billy smirks "you want me to Harrington?" 

"That depends, do you taste as sweet as much the candy you eat?" Billy blushes, but still grins. "You can find out." At that Steve cups his face and gives him a strong kiss. 

Billy moans and kisses back. In a few seconds they pull back. Steve giggles a bit. "You taste like candy right now."

Billy laughs also. "I was eating some starburst an hour ago." 

Steve kisses him again and pulls him close. "Billy you are such a kid."

"Do you want me to change?"

"Hell no. Never." 

And Steve means it, he loves Billy this way. In fact he's going back to that shop and getting him more sugary sweets.


End file.
